


Stumbling in Love

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Passion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Alternate Club Scene to Trajectory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling in Love

The S.T.A.R. labs team had been on edge lately. It had been yet another disappointing day on the Zoom front, and they weren’t any closer to finding another way to open up the breach. Everyone was feeling the effects, but most of all Barry. Although he was normally an optimist, today’s defeat seemed to hit him hard. Barry walked through the hallway of S.T.A.R. labs with his head down, only to look up when he heard Cisco and Caitlin calling his name. 

 

“Hey Barry, you okay?” they said in unison 

 

“Hey guys” He nodded 

 

They could tell he wasn’t having it. “I know it’s been hard for you Barry but tomorrow’s a new day and it’s only a matter of time before we defeat Zoom.”

 

Barry shrugged. “Every day we don’t defeat him is another day I left the people of Earth-2 at Zoom’s mercy. Do you understand how hard that is for me Cisco? I put the lives of so many people in danger. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” he answered almost raging 

 

“Look Barry we get it. It's been hard fighting Zoom and we want to catch him just as badly as you do. He's responsible for Jay!! But blaming yourself or anyone isn’t going to help. I think we need to get our minds off this stuff for a while. What we need is a night out at the clubs!” Cisco suggested grinning 

 

“What do you say?” he asked, hopeful.

 

Barry let out a sigh, he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of taking a break, but he agreed to go. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe we have all been cooped up here for quite some time. Let me ring Iris and see if she can come.” he half smiled 

 

“Hey Iris.”

 

“Hey Bear. What’s up?” 

 

“The team and I are going to a club to blow off some steam, would you care to join us?” 

 

Iris nearly jumped at the chance to spend time with Barry these days. He was so wrapped up in meta-human stuff that she felt he had forgotten how to be himself. As many times as Iris told him not to, he would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and eventually it was going to break him. So she definitely thought this was a good idea, and wouldn’t want to miss it. 

 

“Absolutely! Just send me the details and I’ll see you soon.”

 

Iris wasn’t one to worry about what she looked like but recently something between them had changed. She was starting to see Barry as so much more than her best friend, and everything that came with it. Iris got ready as fast as humanly possible as she zipped up her blush pink, knee length dress and slipped into her nude pumps trying not to fall. She brushed iridescent gold eye shadow onto her eyelids, drew on a thin cat eye liner and curled her hair before pinning it to one side. She grabbed her purse and dabbed on some lipstick and was out the door. 

 

_[At the club]_

 

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin arrived at the club, but the 10 minute wait to get in seemed like forever when they finally got to the door. The bouncer scanned Barry’s ID very closely. “You sure you’re 21 kid?” raising his brows. 

 

“Yes” he scoffed “25 actually.”

 

The bouncer nodded. “You guys are good.” 

 

The club was moderately packed, but they didn’t mind as they all made a B line for the bar. 

 

“First round’s on me. Cisco shouted as he handed his card to the bartender 

 

Barry thanked Cisco as they clinked their glasses

 

Moments later Barry turned his head to the dance floor only to have his heart stop at the sight of Iris. He was in awe of the way she walked towards him so effortlessly in heels. 

 

“Hey Bear” Iris waved and blushed as she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing black slacks, a dark green button up shirt and a leather jacket. She was speechless for a second. 

 

Barry leaned in for a hug and took a moment to wrap his head around amazing she looked and smelled. “Glad you could make it.” 

 

A few drinks in Cisco asked Caitlin to the dance floor, while Barry and Iris decided to sit out and just catch up. 

 

Iris ordered another drink. Now on her 3rd one. “You sure you don’t want anything Bear?” as she pulled her card out of her purse. 

 

“10’s my limit” Barry winked knowing full aware that he could have 20 and it still wouldn’t affect him 

 

As Iris walked back to the table she noticed a girl talking to Barry and she didn’t care for it one bit. She kept her distance but listening intently…

 

_“Hey there” said the girl_

 

_Barry said Hi back not knowing what was happening_

 

_“Are you here alone?”_

 

_“Oh no, I’m with some friends and my uh…no not alone.”_

 

_“Would your friends mind if I asked you to dance?”_

 

_Barry smiled looking clearly flattered, but Iris’s heart shattered. She didn’t want Barry to go and dance with that girl but she couldn’t very well go tell him how she felt. So she waited for his answer_

 

_“Thank you for the offer but I’m actually waiting for my friend to come back, we have catching up to do. Maybe some other time.” he nodded as sweetly as he could without being harsh_

 

_She nodded silently as she walked away_

 

Iris’s face was glowing as she came back to the table with a strawberry daiquiri and a little umbrella. 

 

“Who was that?” She asked 

 

“Oh her name is Sophie, she wanted to dance.” 

 

“Oh.” Iris replied looking down “Why didn’t you say yes, she’s cute I guess.” Iris shrugged 

 

“Because I wanted to catch up with you” 

 

Iris smiled to herself, whispering thank god under her breathe

 

Barry heard what she whispered but didn’t think much of it. He only watched her intently to see if the 3rd drink was affecting her because let’s face it, she’s was tiny. Not to mention he had never seen her drunk before, he wondered how adorable she might be. 

 

Seconds later Iris burst out in laughter and smacked her hand on the table almost spitting out her drink. 

 

“What?! What just happened?” Barry asked shocked

 

Iris pointed to Cisco dancing on the floor. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen. He was thrusting his hips forward while twirling his hair side to side as if he was in the music video for “Whip my hair”. Barry nearly choked on his water as he busted out in laughter. 

 

This went on for about 10 mins until a slow song finally came on. Cisco asked for Caitlin’s hand and she gladly accepted. 

 

Iris turned her head to look into Barry’s eyes. “Umm, I know it’s a slow song but, Bear would you wanna dance with me?” turning flush pink 

 

Barry held out his elbow as he nodded his head. He took her right hand in his and put his left hand on her shoulder as they swayed to the rhythm. 

 

“You can hold me closer Bear this isn't a sixth grade dance" Iris chuckled completely amused by the distance he had kept between them

 

Barry went tomato red but moved his hand to her waist as he pulled her in closer. Iris rested her head on Barry’s chest as he rested his chin on her head. Iris felt the whole world disappear, for so long she was jumbled with thoughts of what her and Barry could be, but this, there was no other feeling like it. She felt the world melt away and the only thing she could think about was Barry. Kissing him and touching him anyway he would let her. 

 

Iris peeked her eyes up so sweetly at Barry and smiled. She didn’t know what had given her the nerve, possibly the 3 drinks she had, but before he could say anything she bounced onto her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. 

 

Barry froze completely bewildered by what just happened. But he didn’t pull away at first. Iris wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a much more satisfying kiss. She had somehow managed to graze her teeth against his lip leaving him breathless. She paused to give him a minute before leaning in for another one. But he stopped her... 

 

Iris…Barry pulled back. 

 

Iris ignored his call and began kissing his ear. She kissed against his jawline and down his throat. Just as she was about to kiss his neck Barry stopped her. Not because he didn’t want her, he had never wanted anyone so much in his life. But he didn’t want it like this. 

 

“Iris, please" he pulled away gently 

 

Iris stopped as she heard the worry in his voice 

 

“I…I’m so sorry Barry. I’m so embarrassed. She bit her lip as she looked down. It’s just I’ve just been wanting to do that for so long and you look so hot that I couldn’t help myself.” she blushed burying her hands in her face

 

Barry took a minute to let it sink in. Iris has been wanting to kiss him for so long? Did she just call him hot? What was happening? A confused look swept across his face. 

 

He pulled her hands away from her face and tilted her chin up to him “Um, it’s not that I mind Iris. As he tried to regain his breath. I just don’t want it to be like this. Not when you won't..." He trailed off 

 

What do you mean? I’m fine Barry. She remarked a little annoyed with her hands on her hip. I am in complete control she stuttered as she began to lose her footing. 

 

Barry caught her in his arms. “I know.” He whispered as he stroked her cheek. “I just think we should get you home before you have another drink and pass out.” 

 

Iris didn’t want to argue so she said okay. 

 

“But will you carry me home Barry? I don’t think I can walk.” she admitted 

 

“Of course.” with a whoosh of lightning he had Iris scooped up in his arms and was tucking her into her bed 

 

Iris laid her head down to rest but before drifting off she asked Barry if he would stay with her that night. 

 

Barry hesitated … “I’m not sure that’s such a good Idea.” 

 

Please. Iris insisted. I promise I won’t try to kiss you again. 

 

“It’s not that Iris.” he reassured 

 

Iris mumbled half asleep “I know it’s because you don’t like me like that anymore. I missed my chance. I get it. It’s o...” and just like that Iris was asleep 

 

Tears stung his eyes. If only Barry could explain what he felt, he wanted so much to tell her how much he loved and wanted her. But what if this was like last time? What if she didn’t remember their night like before? He couldn’t stand the idea of her forgetting again. But he also couldn’t tell her why without mentioning the previous kiss and that was just asking for trouble. So he chose to wait till morning. He kissed her on the forehead and zipped out. 

 

**_The Morning After_ **

 

It was Saturday morning when Iris woke up to the sun blazing through. She tossed and turned for a few mins trying to get back to sleep but her headache wasn’t going to allow for that. She looked over to her bed-side table and reached for the water glass left for her. Iris sat up and drank it slowly as her mind drifted to the events of the previous night. Everything was a little fuzzy but the one thing that wasn’t was that she and Barry had slow danced together. Iris felt her cheeks burning from the sheer thought of Barry touching her skin, she had just turned back to her normal shade when Barry knocked on the door. 

 

“Morning Iris” he whispered unaware of how loud he could be 

 

“Morning Bear” she flushed 

 

Bear could you get me some ibuprofen please?

 

Of course! He was back in a flash with a bottle in his hand and a water bottle in the other 

 

Iris took two pills and drank the water before taking another breath. Thanks Bear. 

 

Just as Barry was about to walk out Iris tugged his wrist back. “Barry can you unzip my dress please.” 

 

Barry turned scarlet. “Yes” he nodded as he leaned in, Iris pulled her hair to her side and leaned forward. Barry unzipped her dress but lingered for a second to take in her scent. His face was now only inches apart from hers as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She could feel his sweet breath in her ear and she couldn’t stop herself. She kissed him. This time much harder than she had before and he couldn’t think for a second.

 

“Iris…I” 

 

“You want me to stop?” Iris asked kissing down his neck now 

 

“I’ve just never seen you like this.” 

 

Immediately feeling embarrassed she apologized as she pulled back. “I’m sorry. Iris began as tears fell down her face. It won’t happen again, I now understand that you weren’t just stopping me last night because I was tipsy, you were stopping me because you don't want to kiss me.” 

 

“Wait you remember kissing me last night?” he asked shocked 

 

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked trying to fight the tears 

 

Barry stayed silent not knowing what to say. 

 

Barry could see the tears welling up in her eyes; "You can say it Barry. I'm a big girl. Actually, I'm the stupid one. How could I think that after all this time you still felt the same? As if you have just been waiting around for...

 

Before Iris could finish Barry crashed his lips into hers. He could feel tears from her eyes on his cheek as he pulled her face in to his. Barry cradled her face in his hands and kissed her softly once again as he brushed his lips against hers. Causing Iris to moan softly. Barry looked into her eyes to make sure she was listening. “Iris. If only you knew how long I’d wait for you. I just didn’t want it to be like that last night. I wanted you to remember…I” 

 

Iris shut him up with a kiss. “Oh I’ll definitely remember this.” she teased as she pulled him onto of her and sucked at his lower lip. Iris began unbuttoning his shirt when she latched her lips onto his neck, kissing all the way down to his chest. She traced his frame with her fingertips all the way down to his belt buckle. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

 

"Iris can we slow down please..."

 

She pulled away for a second, "What’s wrong?" 

 

Barry blushed "I'm just uh...afraid I'll vibrate" 

 

Iris was completely caught off guard. "Vibrate?" 

 

Barry looked down unable to see her smile at him "yes, when I get excited I tend to vibrate" 

 

"Oh really?" 

 

Iris pushed Barry onto his back and began to straddle him gently. The idea of Barry vibrating underneath her drove her crazy, she was so eager to feel it. Her fingers played with his hair as they locked lips again, their tongues caressing each others.  

 

Iris pulled his hair back giving her better access to his neck as she kissed from his collar bone down to his 'V'. Barry's V was easily Iris's favorite part. She didn't know why but something about how his abs ended in a perfect V drove her wild.

 

Barry managed to take off his jeans and Iris's lavender Camisole, completely awestruck by what he saw. Iris's petite caramel skin grinding on top of him was more than he could handle. But he tried not to to think too much and just enjoy. Iris began kissing him as if this was something she'd been doing for years. She memorized his body as if it were the last time she would ever see it naked.

 

The soft kisses she was leaving on his sweet skin caused Barry to breathe out as if he'd ran to Coast City and back. 

 

Iris…he moaned softly. But he had enough, he pulled her tightly towards himself and flipped her underneath him. He kissed her hair framing her face as he went down to her perfect petite breasts. 

 

Iris sighed in agreement as she felt him slowly begin to vibrate underneath her. 

 

“Mmm…more Barry” she whispered “I want all of you.” 

 

Barry pushed into her leaving both of them breathless. Barry leaned towards her and kissed her hard nearly bitting her lower lip. But she more than welcomed the sensation. Iris propped herself up onto her elbows as she latched her soft lips on the nape of his neck. Unknowingly increasing pressure as he vibrated faster.  

 

God I love that you can vibrate…she moaned 

 

Barry blushed as he lowered onto his elbows giving him better leverage to push deeper. Iris wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer … 

 

“Oh god, Barry I’m going to ….” 

Barry was breathing faster than ever before, “Me too Iris” 

 

“Barry…don’t stop” she pleaded 

 

Barry vibrated faster and faster until Iris could take no more … “Barrrrryyy” Iris screamed out as she climaxed only seconds later to hear Barry say her name in a way she never dreamed she would hear as erupted and collapsed on top of her.

 

Barry rolled over panting louder and faster than Iris had ever heard. 

 

She smiled to herself,  “It's nice to know I can get The Flash tired" she winked 

 

Barry leaned over looking so tenderly into her eyes as he kissed her “You are more than welcome to make me this tired any day Iris.” 

 

Barry rolled over and held Iris in his arms effortlessly, like it was meant to be. <3 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
